There exists many physical identification and authentication means for achieving secure transactions. For example, a smart card allows authenticating a user by the user entering a secret code via a dedicated terminal, this code being compared with an expected code expected by a secure protocol. However, such a card does not protect against use, typically fraudulently, by someone other than the authentic user if that person was able to obtain the secret code.
Such a drawback can be compensated by implanting subcutaneous chip under the skin of the user. Such implantation ensures the authenticity of the user. However, this is a particularly intrusive solution as it requires a specialized act and as the user cannot easily remove it.
Another known solution consists in using a biometric data unique to the authentic user. One possibility is thus to realize a biometric check of said data, by a device comprising a reader of this data (e.g., a fingerprint) forming a dedicated base, whenever the user wishes to perform an operation. However the security of such a system can be considered as limited. In particular, in terms of security, identification and authentication are entirely dependent on a measurement performed by the base. Thus, during each authentication, it is necessary to reproduce the biometric measurement. Moreover, such a system can perform user authentication only on the basis of particular biometric data (e.g. a fingerprint) that the base used for authentication us capable of measuring.